


My Idol/My Killer

by RigorMorton



Series: Pining [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feels, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fondling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome Valeska - a homicidal teen, has one weakness...his idol and mentor, Theo Galavan. The teen seeks his approval constantly. Everything he does is for Theo.</p><p>Tonight, he's finished a portrait of his idol, he's been working on for a while, and Tabitha convinces him to show it to her brother. Jerome does, and is surprised by how appreciative the older man is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Idol/My Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is delightfully filthy and will give you major feels. You've been warned.

Jerome's sitting at the dining room table in Galavan's penthouse, drawing on his sketchpad. The ginger teen is a man of many talents, drawing being the one he actually enjoys the most. He finds it relaxing. It helps him unwind after a hard day of reeking havoc on the city.

The large apartment is surprisingly quiet tonight. Theo is at a fancy art gallery downtown and Dobkins and Greenwood were probably out terrorizing women in dark alleys. He tries not to think about that. That's not Jerome's thing. Barbara claimed she was going for a midnight stroll but Jerome knows that's code for 'I'm going to stalk Jim.'

Tonight it's just Jerome, Tabby, and Helzinger in the apartment and the red head's surprised with how much he's enjoying it. He does indeed love a good time - being wild and reckless, getting into as much trouble as possible. But even a thrill seeker like Jerome likes to take it easy sometimes. Tonight's one of those nights.

He lets out a sigh, resting his cheekbone on his fist as he fills in the finishing touches of his portrait of Theo. Jerome had started the sketch a few days ago but hasn't had much time to work on it lately.

The teen is rarely alone and he doesn't want the other Maniax to see what he's drawing. They might get the right idea….that he has a crush on Theo. Greenwood and Barbara would have a field day with that. He'd never live it down.

Jerome's still trying to wrap his head around this unexpected infatuation. He'd never really had a crush on anyone before, which is strange for a teenage boy. Hormones are raging at that age. Then again, Jerome isn't exactly your average teen either. Still, it feels strange to him to have romantic feelings for anyone, much less a man old enough to be his father.

The boy finishes his drawing and smiles down at it, feeling pleased with the final result. It's a portrait of Theo sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, facing to the left, staring off into the distance. This drawing was inspired by an actual event.

A few nights ago, Jerome was sitting at the table with the other Maniax, discussing the details of their attack on the GCPD and the teen had found himself zoning out, watching his mentor sit quietly, enjoying a nice scotch.

Theo had the fireplace going and Jerome was overwhelmed by how breathtaking the whole scene was. Theo's sharp tailored suit, fitting him so nicely. The flames flickering in the fireplace, lightning up the older man's handsome features. The teen was immediately hit with inspiration.

Now it's finally finished and it looks even better than Jerome ever thought it would. He runs his hand down the length of the paper, appreciating the beauty of it, when Tabby comes up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump almost falling out of his chair.

"I'm so sorry, Jerome." Tabby covers her mouth with her hand giggling. "I didn't mean to scare you." She's still laughing.

Jerome takes a deep sigh, holding his heart. "Damn it, Tabby. Give me a heart attack why don't ya." He grumbles.

Tabby glances over his shoulder, curious to see what the teen is so fixed on. Jerome sees her and hovers over the drawing trying to block her vision.

"What is that? Why can't I see it? From what I saw, it looked amazing. Why are you shy about it?"

"I'm not shy about it. I'm not shy about anything. It's just not finished yet." He looks up at the suspicious woman.

"Come on. Let me see it." Tabby grins, reaching in between the boy's arms grasping at the paper on the table.

Jerome knows there's no point putting up a fight. He groans and allows the woman to grab it, putting his head down in embarrassment as she looks it over.

"Jerome? This is amazing." She smiles down at the red head.

The teen looks up at her, nervously. "Yeah?"

Tabby pulls out a chair and takes a seat next to the boy. "Yeah." She nods smiling. "Jerome…. I know."

The red head shifts in his chair uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tabby sighs and squeezes the boy's forearm tightly. "Jerome…it's okay to have a crush on my brother. It's not exactly a secret."

"What are you talking about?" Jerome sulks. "I don't like anyone but myself." He still hasn't made eye contact with her.

"It may feel weird to you, but I assure you, it's not. You look up to him. He broke you out of Arkham and made you his protégé. He believes in you. He's like the father you never had. It's no surprise you'd develop feelings. It's perfectly natural."

Jerome swallows hard, and finally looks up from his feet. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so." She smiles warmly.

"Who else knows? I didn't feel like I was being obvious.

Tabby chuckles. "Well, I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure my brother knows and Barbara definitely knows, she brought it up."

"What?" Jerome runs his hands through his hair. "Oh my God. Kill me now."

"Relax. Dobkins, Greenwood and Helzinger probably don't have a clue. Those guys are dimwits." She laughs.

"What did Barbara say?" Jerome asks, looking mortified.

"She just said, 'I'm pretty sure Jerome's got it bad for your brother. He follows him around like a little puppy. It's adorable.' Yada, yada, yada."

"A puppy? There is nothing puppy like about me." Jerome growls. "Has your brother said anything?"

"No." Tabby shakes her head.

"Then why do you think he knows?"

"Well…the way you look at him. The way you're so interested in everything he has to say. Your eagerness to please and impress him. It's pretty noticeable."

Jerome sighs, looking down at his feet. "That's just great." He rolls his eyes. "So…" The teen crosses his arms. "Does your brother…" He has a hard time getting the words out.

"You mean, does he ever sleep with men?" Tabby asks.

The teen shifts again, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah." He looks at the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly… If he did, he probably wouldn't tell me. He's got a real machismo thing going on. He's too proud. You may have a shot." She gazes over the drawing of her brother once more. "This is really amazing. You should show him this."

"Oh nooooo. I couldn't. Then he'd know."

Tabby leans in, placing her hand on Jerome's shoulder. "Exactly. It's the perfect way to show him you like him that way, without coming right out and saying it. If he's attracted to you too, he'll make a move and if he's not, he just won't and you don't suffer through the whole 'you're a really great guy and all' speech. It's perfect."

Jerome presses his lips together, pondering. "I suppose. Still, I don't think I can."

Tabitha shrugs and stands up. "Suit yourself kiddo."

As she starts to walk away, the sound of a door unlatching startles the teen and Tabby gives him a smirk.

Sure enough, Theo comes walking into the dining room. "Awwe, how sweet. You waited up." Theo teases as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hello, brother. I was actually just about to head off to bed. Jerome just drank a big gulp of Big Red, I think he'll be up for a while." She grins at the red head. "Good night." The woman waves and disappears down the hall.

Jerome watches the older man grab an ice cream container from the freezer before rummaging through the drawer for a spoon. Theo looks so handsome tonight in that perfectly tailored, blue suit. The teen finds himself staring as his crush walks to his room.

He looks down at the drawing again, thinking about what Tabby said. Jerome swallows hard and stands up from his chair - drawing in hand, and heads down the hall to Theo's room.

He walks up to the door and knocks lightly, feeling a knot in his stomach. Jerome's not usually one to be nervous. He's more of a fly by the seat of your pants kinda guy, but God forbid he has to talk to his crush.

"Come in." Theo calls from inside.

Jerome walks in to see Theo sitting on his bed eating ice cream out of the container. His suit jacket thrown over a chair and his bowtie undone around his collar.

"You caught me." The older man smiles, licking the coated spoon, clean. "Guilty pleasure of mine." He shrugs. "Come sit down." The man pats the mattress for Jerome to sit down.

The boy steps in and walks over to the bed, taking a seat next to his crush.

Theo digs another spoonful out and holds the spoon up to the teen. "Haagen Dazs chocolate peanut butter. It's the greatest thing ever. Have some." He moves it closer to Jerome's mouth for him to take a bite.

The teen takes the spoon into his mouth and feels his cock twitch as his lips retract over it, pulling the creamy treat onto his tongue. He can't believe his crush just spoon fed him ice cream. He must be dreaming.

"Wow. That's really good." Jerome smiles.

"Oh, it's the best. Almost better than sex."

Jerome gulps, hearing the older man mention sex.

"So…" Theo starts, pausing to take a quick bite of his ice cream. "What can I do for you, Jerome?"

"Um..I never got a chance to thank you for breaking us out and allowing us to stay here. I have had so much fun." Jerome grins. "The attack on the GCPD was the most thrilling experience of my life." The teen beams with delight.

"Oh, yes that was quite a show, indeed." Theo chuckles. "I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself." He looks down and notices the piece of paper in the boy's hand. "What do you have there?"

Jerome looks down. He'd almost forgotten about the drawing. "Oh…uh… It's just a little something I drew for you." The teen hands it to Theo, watching the older man looking it over.

A small smirk forms in the corner of Theo's lips as he studies the picture. "Jerome… This is amazing. I actually remember that night. A few nights ago. I can't believe you drew this from memory." Theo sets the drawing on his lap and looks at the boy, smiling down at him.

"Eh. It was nothin. You looked really somber and inspiration hit me." Jerome shrugs.

"Jerome, you didn't just capture the details of my face. You captured my whole emotion. This is…I'm at a loss for words right now."

The teen smirks, feeling proud that he pleased his boss. All he wants is Theo's approval. "Thank you." He smiles. "Well, it's getting late. I should head off to bed now. That's yours to keep." The red head stands up and takes a step toward the door, when suddenly he feels a hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jerome.. Why don't you stay for a bit?"

The boy gulps and sits back down on the bed. He can tell by the look on the older man's face, that if he didn't know about Jerome's crush before, he certainly does now.

"I'm so flattered that a gorgeous boy like you would look twice at the likes of me. Believe me when I say you could do better."

The red head decides not to deny it. Now is the time to let it all out. "No I couldn't. I think you're so handsome and I admire your determination and callousness. You're…like my hero."

Theo smiles and sets the pint of ice cream down on the nightstand. He strokes the side of the boy's face gently. "I'm old enough to be your father. I'm forty eight years old. That's thirty years older than you Jerome. I may be a lot of things, but a dirty old man is not one of them."

Jerome sighs and puts a hand on Theo's. "Be a dirty old man. Please. I need you to be." The teen pleads, before going in for a kiss - a kiss he's been yearning for ever since he laid eyes on the billionaire playboy. His first kiss no less.

Their lips touch - tenderly at first, and the older man doesn't pull away. Instead slips his tongue into the teens willing mouth, driving Jerome into a frenzy. He hops up into Theo's lap, straddling him, throwing his arms around the older man's neck, kissing him hard and passionately, moaning wildly.

"Whoa. Down boy." Theo chuckles, stroking the side of his head. "Take it easy now. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the enthusiasm. I truly do. But patience is a virtue my boy. Let's slow down a bit. Enjoy one another. We have all night."

Jerome nods smiling. "Okay." He looks down into Theo's lap. So eager to try everything his perverted little mind had been fantasizing about. "Can I see it?" He grins, biting his lip.

Theo throws his head back, laughing. "Of course, but you have to get it hard first."

The teen presses his lips together, thinking about the older man's words. "How do I do that?"

A huge grin appears on Theo's face. "Oh Jerome. Not to sound like a perv, but your innocence is a huge turn on, my boy."

The red head giggles, biting his lip.

"How bout, you touch yourself and let me watch?" Theo gives a mischievous grin.

Jerome snorts and smiles wide. "Hmm. Okay then." He reaches down and begins to palm himself through his pants. He wants to be standing at full attention before he takes it out.

It only takes a few moments of rubbing over the bulge to get the blood rushing to his balls. He feels the tingle of his cock springing to life and reaches into his pajama pants, pulling his length free of the confining fabric. He notices the pleased look on the older man's face as it springs out of his pants.

"Wow. You have a beautiful cock Jerome. I'm impressed. About seven and a half? Eight maybe? Don't pretend you've never measured it." Theo smiles.

Jerome shrugs, playing off how happy Theo's praise makes him. "Something like that."

Theo grabs hold of Jerome's hand and swirls his tongue around in his mouth, gathering saliva. He opens his mouth, letting a string of saliva drip down onto the teen's open palm.

Jerome smirks and begins to stroke his own cock, coating it in the older man's spit. His other hand grasps tightly onto Theo's shoulder to keep himself balanced. His wet palm runs up and down his length making him pant and bite his lip.

Having Theo watch him, turns him on. He's gazing lustfully at Jerome with those big, pretty eyes and the teen is loving it. He lives to impress his mentor.

The boy peers down at the older man's lap, continuing to stroke himself. Sure enough there's a tent pitching in Theo's pants, bringing a huge smirk to the red heads face. He doesn't stop though. His hand continues to pump over his cock, stroking upward - his thumb swiping over the head every time it reaches the top, then back down again.

"You're hard. Can I see it now. Please. Can I ? The teen asks eagerly.

Theo chuckles and nods. "Alright Jerome. You can see it now, but don't stop what you're doing." He smirks, unfastening his pants.

Jerome keeps sliding his hand up and down his shaft watching the older man pull his cock out of his pants. He immediately stops stroking himself and turns his attention to the other. He's never seen anybody else's but his own. This is so exciting.

"It's big. Like mine." Jerome says with great enthusiasm. He wasn't expecting this.

Theo laughs and shakes his head. "Oh you are too much Jerome. Because I have a small frame, you thought I can't have a big cock? Silly boy. That really has nothing to do with it." He strokes the side of the teen's face gently. "But you wouldn't know that, now would you?"

"Can I touch it? I don't want to touch mine anymore. I can do that anytime. I wanna touch yours." Jerome's so bright eyed and full of enthusiasm. Like a kid asking for a piece of candy.

"Of course, my boy." Theo smiles, grabbing onto the teen's hips.

Jerome reaches a hand down and holds the head with the tips of his fingers, feeling it twitch at his touch. His hand wraps around the shaft and squeezes tightly. It's warm and heavy in his hand and soon his own cock is twitching.

The red head bites his lip, his eyes meeting Theo's. Can I taste you? Will you let me suck on your cock?"

Theo smirks and nods. You go right ahead, Jerome. Whatever makes you happy."

Jerome lies down on his stomach, his elbows over Theo's thigh and his head in his lap. He takes the warm appendage into his hand and darts his tongue out, flicking it wildly over the tip. His greedy tongue moves down the shaft, all along the sides - up and down like his licking a melting ice cream cone.

Theo's moaning and running his hands gently through the teen's red locks. It feels good. Those fingers running through his scalp, and it's good to hear he's pleasing the older man.

Next Jerome wraps his lips around the tip, suckling on it for a moment. He feels his mouth come alive as the salty flesh touches his tongue. He enjoys it. He's tasting the man he's been pining over for weeks now and it's wonderful. He's giving this man a gift and it makes him feel powerful and alive.

The teen holds it there for a minute, letting the meat roll around on his tongue, before sliding his lips down the shaft slowly, as far as he can go, and right back up again, slurping his saliva on the way up.

Jerome notices how twitchy Theo's become now. He can't seem to sit still. He's hissing and moaning - fingers still raking away at the boy's scalp. "Oh, Jerome." The older man moans out. "That is so good. You are such a good boy. So so good." He hisses.

The praise from his idol eggs Jerome on. He picks up speed, bobbing up and down on Theo's cock - the slurping noises growing louder with every stroke of his lips.

"Oh you're just going to town, aren't you? My naughty boy. Do you like it? Does my cock taste good?"

Jerome looks up best he can, and nods his head. A muffled "mhmm" coming from his full mouth. And he does like it. A lot more than he thought he would. He feels like he could do this all day, but he's so aroused now that his cock is painfully hard, so he starts to grind into the mattress for friction.

Theo takes notice and pats him on the head. "That's enough Jerome. I'm being greedy. It's time for your reward for being such a good boy." He purrs.

Jerome pulls of Theo's cock with a pop - his lips swollen and red. They feel tingly and the teen has to press them together to see if they're still there.

"Take off all your clothes dear and lie down on your stomach for me."

Jerome does what he's told while the older man undresses himself and climbs back onto the bed with him.

The teen feels Theo's warm legs on the back of his and his stomach against his back. Next comes warm lips pressing soft kisses into his shoulders and making their way down his back. Jerome lets out a soft sigh. It feels so good.

Now a warm hand runs over his ass and that feels really good too. So relaxing. Jerome's on cloud nine, enjoying the gentle touches of his new lover.

"Get up on your knees and stick your butt up in the air for me."

Jerome gulps. Is this it? Is Theo going to fuck him now?. He's not sure, but does what he's told. So far everything has been pleasurable. Why should this be any different?

The red head presses the side of his cheek into the pillow, wagging his ass in anticipation. He feels two warm hands spreading his butt cheeks apart followed by a delightful, wet warmth against his entrance. He lets out a gasp. Theo is licking his asshole. Jerome wasn't aware people did this. He's never watched porn and is very naive about sex. It feels so good, but so wrong at the same time.

"Umm…why are you doing that? I mean… I'm not complaining… but I'm just wondering."He hears Theo chuckle, retracting his tongue and he instantly misses it.

"Well, there are different reasons. Some just because they like it, some because it relaxes your sphincter muscles and helps get you ready for penetration. In this case, it would be both. Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no. I like it. I'm just very curious is all. Could you do it some more?"

Theo chuckles again. "Of course."

Jerome smiles and sighs deeply as Theo nestles down behind him again and the wet warmth returns to his entrance, flickering wildly and sliding up and down the inside of his crack.

It feels so good, his head spins. He starts moaning and gasping - his hands gripping onto the pillow tightly. The slick muscle laps at his hole, licking him open slowly. Jerome didn't know his body could feel such things or that his mind could feel so naughty and dirty. He's overwhelmed with arousal and excitement.

As good as that wicked tongue feels, it starts to become not enough. He needs more now. "Theo? I'm ready. Will you fuck me now?"

Theo gives the boy's hole a few more licks before pulling his mouth off and it with his hand. "You're almost ready Jerome." The boy's backside is still wet with saliva, so he slips a finger into Jerome, thrusting it in and out and circling around.

Jerome's eyelashes flutter. It only feels strange for a moment. Now it's wonderful but it's still not enough. "No need for all that. I just want your cock now."

Theo laughs again. "Oh, Jerome. My dear boy. I love your enthusiasm. I truly do, but I think you need some preparation first."

Jerome rolls his eyes and sighs. "Need and want are two different things, and I WANT your cock. Now."

Theo shakes his head and puts his hands up. "Alright then." He reaches into his nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lubricant from the drawer.

Jerome peers over his shoulder, watching the older man squirt it onto his hand. It makes a wet slicking sound as the man rubs it over his length. The teen bites his lip. He's feeling excited.

Theo's finger returns to his hole to rub some lubricant around it. It feels so good. He's so ready. It's quickly replaced with the burn of Theo's cock. Just the head at first. It burns as it breaches his tight ring of muscle. Jerome winces and clings to the pillow under his chest, tightly. He knows it won't be long before the pain subsides and it starts to feel good. If he can just bear the sting of the stretch for a little longer. "Keep going."

The older man pushes in farther and the teen feels its length slide up into him. It makes his thighs shake. He groans loudly and buries his face into the mattress.

Theo slowly rocks his hips from side to side, allowing the boy to open up for him. It starts working. Slowly but surely the burn becomes less noticeable and the pleasure starts to rear its head.

Jerome relaxes and loosens his grip on his pillow. He licks his lips - a soft moan leaving them, and closes his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Jerome?"

"I'm dandy. It feels good now."

The older man picks up speed and begins to thrust in and out. The teen smiles as the hard cock slides up and down his inner walls, scraping along them - hitting his prostate here and there, sending a tingle up his rectum. "Harder." He grumbles.

Jerome feels Theo's finger tips dig into the flesh of his hips, gripping him tightly as the other man picks up speed, slamming his groin into his backside.

The teens eyes roll back in his head and all kinds of obscenities slip from his lips. The kind that make a sailor sound like a saint. He hears Theo laughing gleefully.

"Look at you. Taking my cock like a champ. That tight little ass of yours, squeezing it so good. Such a good boy." His fingers trail down Jerome's back.

The boy loves the praise. It makes his head spin. Eggs him on and brings him closer to the brink. Jerome's not sure if he can come from just penetration. He heard that you can, but it never seemed possible. At least not for a man. But the tingle in his backside and the warmth pooling in his stomach has him believing otherwise. "I'm close." He warns. Hoping he's not too far ahead of the older man.

"That's fine. Relax and let it all happen. I'm not far behind you."

Jerome nods and closes his eyes again, letting his senses take over. Theo's cock slides back up his ass, bumping his prostate once more and in the blink of an eye, that familiar warm tingle hits him. Starting in his balls and quickly spreading over every inch of his groin. "Oh, god." He groans out as his cum leaves his cock and spills all over the sheets underneath him. He's had orgasms before when he gratifies himself, but it was nothing like this. This was mind numbing. Five seconds of utter bliss.

His ass spasms around Theo's cock, constricting and squeezing it tightly, pushing the older man right over the edge. Jerome here's him groan and suddenly he's still. Just holding his cock deep inside of the teen, and Jerome feels hot liquid shoot up his canal. He didn't know you could feel it. He heard Barbara say, you can't, but Jerome does feel it, and it's amazing.

His thighs are now quivering and it's difficult to keep from collapsing. Theo's still inside of him, slumping over his back, trying to gather himself for a moment and Jerome's okay with this.

The other's cock retracts from his rear and the boy's left with an empty feeling. He feels different now. Forever changed.

Jerome rolls over on his back, sweaty and tingly all over. He finally gets it - why people are so obsessed with sex. Why they think about it so much and try so hard to get it.

Theo plops down beside him, running his fingers through his red locks. "How'd you enjoy it?" He asks. Eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"It was amazing." Jerome beams. He feels so satisfied and content - more than he ever has before. "Was I any good? I feel like I was sloppy."

Theo's hand swipes the red, stray curl out of Jerome's face. "Sloppy? No, no, no. You were wonderful, my dear boy. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Jerome smiles and rolls onto his side to face Theo. All he wants is mentor's approval and now he has it. "I can't wait for tomorrow night. I've been practicing my magic all week. I promise I'll make you proud."

The older man holds the boy's beautiful, chiseled face in his hands - beaming with the after glow of sex. "No doubt you will my boy. No doubt. After tomorrow night, you will be a legend. This town will be talking about you for years to come." Theo is not lying. Jerome will become a legend. Sadly….not in the way he's expecting.

Jerome's surprised by how happy he feels right now. He's so excited about the show tomorrow night he can barely contain himself. He gets to make his idol a hero. Gets to watch him shoot to fame and become a man of power. Or so he thinks.

The teen watches Theo through squinted eyes curiously. The man is looking at him in a way, that he can't quite put his finger on. He wonders what his mentor is thinking right now. Little does he know it's an 'I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do, tomorrow night' kind of look.

"You better get to sleep, my boy. You have a big day tomorrow. We both do." Theo sighs, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Good night, Theo." Jerome smiles warmly. He's not used to physical affection of any kind and tonight, has more than made up for lost time. He's got a big day of murdering and reeking havoc on the city tomorrow. He'll need plenty of rest if he's going to make his idol proud.

Jerome closes his already heavy eyes, clinging tightly to his pillow and sleep quickly starts to consume him. So much so that he barely notices how strange Theo's next words are.

"Goodbye, Jerome."

The boy's mind is too far gone. He thinks it's a bit strange, but he's too weak to lift his head. He feels the older man roll over, and then sleep quickly envelopes him, sending him into the last sleep he'll ever sleep.


End file.
